Liam vs Jackson
by Teen Wolf Addict2
Summary: The past couple of months has been amazing for Liam; he's really connected with Scott and they've bonded. What happens when Jackson comes back?


Summary: Jackson comes back from London to visit the Pack (well… that's his excuse anyway). He's surprised to find that not only Scott is a "True Alpha," but that he now has a Beta named Liam and Jackson doesn't like that.

At all.

**Okay, so: I freakin love Scackson and Sciam so I'm combining them and letting Jackson and Liam fight over who Scott's favorite is. I was just going to make this a "friendly" fic: no romantic relations between the three, just a "Scott was my friend first." "Well he's my Alpha" kinda thing. But I got down a little ways and that went out the window so now it's a love triangle. The worst thing in this fic will probably be cursing so you don't have to worry about anything else going on. Also: forgive me if the characters are OOC. I've never written with Liam or Jackson and Scott is still new to me so…**

* * *

Jackson was having a horrible day.

Now, normally, Jackson's day would be simple: get up, make sure his abs are still there; shower; eat; go to school; terrorize everyone he doesn't like; simple stuff.

But then his dad forced him to move to London to, as he put it, "get away from those creepy-ass kids."

Jackson hated it in London. His friends, including his _best _friend, Danny, were all back in Beacon Hills; he's all alone in London; his classes suck; there's the creepy landlord at his "prestigious" apartment complex; and he is, believe it or not, actually getting tired of people staring at him (for whatever reason…).

On top of being gone for an entire year, the day he returns just adds to it. His plane ticket was invalid; he was manhandled by security; there were at least three screaming children at his gate; his phone was almost dead with no spare outlets; and now his flight was delayed by three hours.

But none of that mattered to him right now.

Because after he got there, he could see the Pack.

And one in particular person (besides Danny): Scott.

You're probably thinking: _What the hell? Jackson was a douche to Scott. Why would he want to see him now?_

Good question. So good, in fact, that Jackson himself was now wondering the same thing.

_All that shitty stuff I did to McCall… Why would he want to see _me?

_Because he's a forgiving person. And besides, you guys patched things up before you left, remember? You just have to watch out for Stillinski to make sure he doesn't pull the "you're still a dick" card_, thought the rational part of his brain.

_What if _Scott _pulls the "you're still a dick" card?_

_He won't. He's Scott. He loves everyone._

The loud speaker announcing the departure of his plane interrupted Jackson's internal monologue. He took in a deep breath as he boarded the aircraft.

And then tripped on the way in.

* * *

Liam was having a great day.

Although he was turned into a werewolf, he thought that the one who turned him couldn't have been a better person.

Liam spent the entire day with the Pack (with Scott) just doing the most random things.

They went to the park and played ultimate Frisbee (Lydia screaming at Stiles when he tried to get her to join); stopped at the movie theater to watch _Lucy_; spent three hours in the arcade playing almost every game; and after the Pack got tired and went home, Scott and Liam kept going alone.

They watched another movie, laughing their asses off at the comedy; stopped for a snow cone on the way home and spent the rest of the day in Scott's room playing video games.

When the sunset and Liam started to freak out because of the full moon, Scott calmed him down. He didn't force his will on Liam by using his Alpha status, he legitimately calmed him.

After he was calmed again, Liam decided one thing for sure: Scott was the best Alpha ever.

Liam left the room to get a glass of water. Upon returning, he saw that Scott had already fallen asleep.

Liam smiled as he watched Scott sleep.

_God, you're such a creep. Watching him sleep? C'mon!_

_It's not like _that. _I just… Well, I… Okay. Maybe it is like that._

_Exactly._

At that moment Scott's phone vibrated and Liam, on instinct, reached out to grab it.

The screen had gone dim by the time he retrieved it and he had second thoughts.

_Scott probably wouldn't appreciate if I went through his phone…_

_But. He _is _asleep. And if it's that important I can wake him up._

Liam slid his finger across the screen, unlocking the phone. There was a new text message.

**From: Jackson**

**10:13 PM**

Hey, McCall. I'm back in Cali. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out?

Normally Liam wouldn't be territorial about someone asking to hang out with Scott (I mean, it's not _preferred _but…), but this was someone Liam didn't know.

A complete stranger that could have brownie points with Scott and potentially take him away from his Beta.

And Liam didn't like that at all.

* * *

Scott woke up at about eight o'clock the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell what would be causing that feeling.

He sighed and turned over, only to come face-to-face with Liam Dunbar lying right next to him.

Had he not been shocked out of sleep, he would've screamed and woken Liam up. Thankfully, he did not.

Scott quietly slipped from the bed and made his way downstairs to start some coffee.

Only three and a half minutes later and Liam was sitting at the bar, waiting for Scott to turn around.

After he did so, Scott smiled.

"Hey. I guess you crashed here last night. I'm making coffee so once it's done and we have some breakfast, I can take you home."

Liam just nodded.

Scott frowned and turned back around to check the eggs he had started.

"Who is Jackson?"

The egg Scott had been holding was crushed in his hand.

"How… how do you know about Jackson?"

Liam returned his frown.

"You got a text from a 'Jackson' last night, just curious."

Scott regained his composure and replied: "He's an old friend. Moved to London last year. Wait. He texted me?"

Liam nodded.

"Is it so weird that he texted you?"

"Kinda. I mean, we haven't always been the best of friends."

Liam mentally smirked.

The "smirk" dropped as soon as Scott reached for his phone to read the message. His eyes widened a little as he finished it.

He clicked around for a second and then left the kitchen with his phone to his ear.

Liam was a little hurt by this action. It was as though Scott had forgotten about him.

_Then go make yourself memorable!_

Liam jumped from his seat and began working on the kitchen. What better way to a guy's heart than through his stomach?

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jackson."

Scott could've sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"_Scott?"_

"Yeah. I just read your message. We can… hang out if you want. There's probably some info that you need to be caught up on anyway."

"_Uh, yeah. How about tonight?"_

Scott remembered that he told Liam he'd help him with his Algebra homework, seeing as he's already taken the class.

_Well… I can just call Stiles over to help Liam. I haven't seen Jackson in a year and I've spent the entire week with Liam, it's only fair. Besides, Stiles owes me._

"Sounds awesome. I can be at your place at seven? That is, if you're still at your old place…"

"_Yeah. Same old place. Seven sounds great. See ya."_

"See ya…"

The line went dead but Scott was extremely happy Jackson was giving him a chance to be let in.

Scott walked back into the house to hear the fire detector screeching.

_Hm. Must've been more into that conversation than I thought if I didn't hear that earlier…_

He raced to the kitchen to see Liam standing in the middle, pancake batter on his face and in his hair and smoke rising from the stove.

Liam turned sheepishly towards Scott.

"I tried to finish making breakfast…"

Scott chuckled as he took the battery out of the smoke alarm and continued walking towards Liam.

He looked down at Liam as he ran a rag through his hair. After covering the stove fire, he turned back to Liam and swiped his thumb over Liam's cheek, cleaning away some pancake batter.

Liam blushed.

Liam blushed even harder when Scott sucked the batter off his thumb and hummed slightly.

"Blueberry? We don't even have blueberry pancake mix…"

"W-well I-I f-found some b-blueberries in t-the cabinets and added them t-to the mix…"

Scott helped Liam clean the rest of the kitchen before deciding to just go into town and get something from a local café.

"So, do you wanna grab something to eat before studying tonight?"

Scott almost winced at the question.

"About that. I was thinking Stiles could help you tonight."

Liam's face instantly dropped.

He didn't really like Stiles and being taken away from his Alpha just made things worse.

"Why?"

"Well. We've spent the whole week together so we're not lacking any bonding time and Jackson wanted to catch up tonight. We haven't seen each other in a year—"

Liam tuned out, because there it was again. That name: Jackson. Scott was ditching to hang out with Jackson.

Liam interrupted Scott's explanation with: "why don't I come with?"

Scott looked slightly stunned.

"Well… What about your Algebra?"

"It's only Saturday. I still have tomorrow to get it done. And besides: I think it would be cool to meet one of your old friends."

_Not necessarily cool, but it will be interesting for sure._

Scott smiled and said: "Sure. That's a great idea."

Liam smirked into his drink as he raised it to his lips.

_You better watch out Jackson. _


End file.
